Be Careful, Bree
by Yanna3000
Summary: After years of being friends with Marcus, their relationship starts to blossom into something a lot more. The one thing Bree could always count on was her body but when she finds out that Davenport has programmed her with the ability to get pregnant, she realize she could have a teensy-weensy HUGE problem that might nip her new relationship in the bud. T for sexual lang.
1. Picasso

You know Marcus, when it comes to late night booty calls, I try to keep at least an ounce of decorum, but you make it awfully hard when you make me climb out of windows like some type of criminal."

He pokes his head out of the slim opening of the window ledge I'm balancing my butt on and smirks.

"Babe, it's either this or our dads. You choose."

"He's not even your dad. Why do you call him that?"

Marcus looks down as he is embarrassed. "He still created me. Im thankful to him for that. So in some ways, he's like a father. Even though I'm just a full functioning robot foot-soldier." His lips tug at the side of his face with uncertainty. He looks forward at the sun that is about to rise. "The sun is about come up, and you need to leave. If either Davenport found out, they'd kill us."

" Fine, Fine." I scoff.

Marcus grabs my as I prepare to jump to ground below. " I love you, though, okay? i wouldn't want to keep you a secret from anyone if I had a choice." I smile to myself and look back at him. He raises that signature eyebrow.

"What?" He says.

"I love you, too."

I lean over and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You are so much more magnificent and enthralling and enigmatic than a robot. You are Marcus, the bad boy who got the good girl; the lovely, stubborn mess and so much than just nuts and bolts. You are a masterpiece. You are a Picasso. Abstract and gorgeously enticing."

His eyes moisten and he opens his mouth but closes it again.

And with that I jumped off the window sill and took running towards home.

...

"Did you at least use protection?" someone says from the darkness in the living room. My heart jumps. "Lights." the person commands.

Now that I'm extremely startled, I realized its Tasha, recently I have taken to calling her lights click on and sure enough my Mom is sitting on the couch, bags under her eyes, exercise clothes on- ready to go on her morning run and a very angry glare. I clear my throat and try to steel a frown like a hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say and groan internally as I hear how pathetic I sound. Mom raises her eyebrows.

"Bree," She gets up walks over to me and sniffs. "You smell like sex."

I cross my arms over my chest defensively. "What does it matter if I use protection? I'm bionic, I can't get STD or pregnant."

Mom's eyes glaze over as she hears my words and something that I say registers with her. She diverts her glare to the wall and then back to me.

"What?" I say louder than I mean to. Mom takes my arm and leads me to the coach, we both sit, a comfortable distance from each other.

"Bree," She pauses. Trying to gather what she is trying to say. "Your father and I, we discussed this a long time ago. In the event that you became sexually active with human boys, you originally wouldn't have even felt sexual pleasure. You were built as a machine not as a human. Your Dad programmed sexuality into your chip and more gender traits. That's why you've got your period."

I look up as she says the last statement. I had been so secretive. I thought no one knew. She sees this expression on my face and says:

"I'm your Mother. I notice a few things." she smiles quickly before getting back on track. " So if his programming worked you now have th ability to get pregnant- as a full human would. That's why it is impertinent that you tell if you used protection." I look away awkwardly at this. Mom gasps and begins to grab for her purse.

"Honey we have to get you to a doctor-"

"No, we don't"

"Um. Yeah, we kind of do-"

"No, Momma. We _really_ don't." I argue back. She stops her flurry of panic and looks at me in confusion.

"Because the boy I was with wasn't _exactly_ human either."

She stares for a minute, the gears in her mind churning, trying to gather what I'm saying. " You were with Marcus..." She trails off. She sounds almost disappointed? "If your father finds out he'll"

"He won't. Please Mom, don't tell Daddy, he'll never let me see him again. And I like him, Mom, I like him a lot. "

She clutches the bridge of her nose "You think you might...love him?" She says as if she doesn't want it to be true.

I nod slowly so that she understands that I mean it.

She looks at me and her lips tug in a disapproving expression." Then I won't tell your father," I smile brightly at this but she isn't finished. " But next

time be careful Bree, and use a condom. Marcus is still half-human and that half might still... well..put a bun in your oven. There will probably be no buns, but still."

I nod silently. She nods back as if to say _Alright, go to bed_. I don't waste a second to bound up the stairs to my room.

_Be Careful, Bree._

Man, I wish I'd known sooner...


	2. Little

"You know, Bree, its your birthday tomorrow. Do you want me to get you something?" Adam asks as he picks at his eyebrow. Chase nods. I shake my head.

"Nah. Not anything in particular but if you wanna play it safe some gift cards would be nice. Particularly to Journeys, my Doc's are getting real beat up

" I say nonchalantly Adam and Chase look at me in shock.

"Seriously?" Adam says, still picking at his eyebrows .

"Yeah, last year you asked Dad to buy you Doc's in every color ever created. " Chase says as he glances at my boots. I roll my eyes.

"Last year, I turned fifteen. Now I'm turning sixteen. It's an entirely different thing I've experienced things. I'm an adult now." I say matter-of-factly.

Chase rolls his eyes right back. "Oh really? Like what?"

Adam blinks.

"Just," I shrug. "Things."

Adam nods as if he totally understand. Chase raises an eyebrow.

"Bree, you don't mean-"

The bell rings and cuts Chase off mid-sentence. I slam my locker closed and try to run at human pace.

"Bree! Bree!" Chase calls after me but I continue to sprint to class trying to ignore the fact that I almost let my invalid virginity slip.  
...

"You're acting really weird, Bree. I mean, you don't want to have friends over, you didn't ask for anything . But you're all dressed up to go over your friend's house." Dad says as he sips his latte. I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me if I don't want a pony farm anymore. And I did ask for gift cards , for some new Doc's. " I adjust my jacket." And my friend said we might go to a party, so I dressed up a little." I spew the lies from between my teeth. It's not a total lie. What Marcus and I are gonna do will probably feel like a party. Marcus and I had arranged to meet at his house in three hours for a personal birthday celebration. He said that he has a meeting with someone. He didn't elaborate and I don't really care.

Dad smiles."I know. You're growing up. It's just a little hard to grasp." He smiles sadly I stop picking at my fake outfit that covers my more revealing ensemble. Something I'm sure Marcus would like. I look at Davenport sitting on my bed, staring at his feet like a shy little boy and not a multi-millionaire genius.

"I don't like it anymore than you do." I lie. I actually love it; adulthood is exciting! Driving, boys, kissing, sex. Being an adult comes with some better responsibility. He smiles at my statement and slowly eases his way off of my bed and walks over to me. He stands behind me with his hands on my shoulders. Dad looks at me in the mirror.

"You used to be my little girl." He says quietly before walking out of my bedroom, hands awkwardly stuffed in his pockets. I can't help but feel guilty for keeping secrets from him. But he's kept secrets from me, like my new and improved 'software' which honestly doesn't matter Marcus isn't human, he can't do anything to me. I have nothing to worry about. But Dad still should've told me. Its my body, I have the right to know what's going on within it.  
...

I arrive at his house right on time. He swings the door open with a smug smile, I smirk back and brush my hair behind my shoulder. His eyes widen when he sees my dress. A tight red number, that doesn't come past my rear and a neckline that does magic with my push-up bra.

"Come on in." he says as he tries to sustain eye-contact. I laugh.

"Gladly,"

I start to draw circles on his chiseled chest with my index finger. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. How could anyone create someone so gorgeous? I wish he would open his eyes so I could gaze at those beautiful, amber eyes. But I also don't want him to wake from his slumber, I want him to stay just as he is: perfect. I overlap my left leg over both of his and wrap my forearm farther between his biceps and grasp his shoulders.

He likes to be the little spoon.

He twitches a little as I continue to draw miniscule rings on his chest, His pectorals lift, he giggles.

"Stop that. It tickles." He says, nudging me. His voice is slow, deep and groggy. I snicker.

"No. I can feel your heartbeat..." I respond as I continue to etch spheres on his body. I nuzzle my face into the crook between his head and shoulder. I can feel his face lift as he smiles. He wraps his fingers around my knee and pulls it to his thigh, his hand runs up and down my thigh.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he pauses trying to gather his thoughts. " And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bree." He divulges. I stop drafting shapes in his skin, His hand stops caressing my leg. " I scared you. I'm sorry, forget I said anything." He says quickly as he tries to pull away. I shove my right leg in between his and wrap my foot around his calf.

"I want to be with you for eternity." I whisper I can feel his smirk he restarts stroking my leg.

"Do you mean it, Bree?" He utters. I nod against his skin. He moves quickly and basically hops out of bed. Throwing my leg from him. I pull the covers over my chest and sit up on the edge of the bed. Marcus is standing in his underwear, with his back to me.

"Marcus, what is wrong with you?"

He whips around with a smile on his face.

"I have to tell you something, baby."

I raise my eyebrows. " What?" I ask, now quite intrigued.

"I just," he sits down next to me. "I did something."

"Okay..."

"Yesterday, I had a meeting, remember?" He doesn't give me a chance to reply for he shoots on with his explanation. "It was with your father."

I furrow my eyebrows, Why? He continues.

"And he...changed me. I'm not an android or bionic anymore. I'm practically human." he says with a grin, smiling to himself

_What!?_

I look at him quickly.

"Please tell me you're joking." I force an awkward laugh.

Marcus looks at me, obviously confused, and shakes his head with a proud smile." No. I can do anything a human can do. Anything."

_Oh. My. God._

"Why would you that !?" I shout angrily as I frantically search for my underwear. I see my panties on the dresser and my bra strewn across the floor. Covers wrapped around me, I get up and snatch them.

"Bree! What is wrong?"

"You don't understand what you've done!" I say as stick my feet in the leg holes. "Why would you do something so...stupid?!" Marcus is shocked by my tone.

"I did it for you, FOR US!

"I never asked you, too!"

"You didn't have to! _You just said you wanted to spend eternity with me!_"

"_Davenport changed me too!_"

Marcus pauses." Changed you?"

"I can conceive children, I've got a period." I seethed as I hastily try to click my bra closed and drop the covers.

"That's great! We can actually start a family someday." he smiles dumbly. I squint my eyes at him.

He is so much better looking with his mouth closed.

"WE ARE BOTH HUMANS WHO JUST HAD UNPROTECTED SEX, I HAVE FULL CAPABILITY TO GET PREGNANT." I say loudly.

Marcus pauses and runs his hand through is wavy, brown hair. He is trying to put the pieces together. I pull my skirt up and tuck my shirt into it. He looks up suddenly, eyes wide in realization.

"Oh, Bree -" I put my hand up to stop him as tears threaten to fall.

"Please, just..." I say as loudly as I can without breaking into ridiculous sobbing and grab the door handle.

"Bree, I'm sorry!"  
...

I slow down as I near the entrance of the school and walk into the doors of the school. I instantly retreat to my locker, but turn around quickly when I see Chase sitting in front of it.

"Bree. I see you." He says with an _'I am surrounded by idiot_s' tone. I whip around slowly and falsely smile as I trek back to my locker. Chase stands as swing the door to my metal cabinet open.

"So where were you last night?" He instigates.

"At my friend's house, I told you." I shuffle papers to avert his glare.

"Hm," He pokes out his bottom lip. " That's funny because I talked to your friends and they all said that you never made any plans with them."  
I pause as I stuff a book into my bag.

"A different friend."

"A _boy_ friend?"

I slam my locker closed and look at him. "No."

Chase raises one eyebrow. "Then who's shirt are you wearing?" He inquires though it sounds like he already has an answer. I look down and to my horror I realize that I am in fact wearing Marcus' plaid button up. I look at Chase and scratch my eyebrows. I don't have a lie to cover this one.

"Fine. I was with a boy."

Chase's eyes widen in anger." Are you," a teacher walks past,"_fudgin_g crazy? You're fifteen," another teacher passes."_ flipping_ years old!" He whisper yells.

Which, by the way, is scarier than regular yelling.

"So what? You did it too."

"Yeah, one" Ms. Mackarel walks past. "_felandering_ time. And it was so painfully awkward, I almost don't want to do it again."

"Well, maybe you haven't found the right person. I have- or I did." I reply as I start to walk to class. Had Marcus and I broken up?

"Bree that is beside the point! You're my _little sister_. You can't be having _sex_!"

I whip around at his word choice. _Little. I am not Little anymore._ Chase abruptly stops.

"I don't want to talk about this! Okay? Leave me alone." I return before I continue to speed to class. But Chase grabs my arm..

"Bree, what happened? Please, tell me." I shake my head as I feel my eyes growing moist. I look around.

"No, Chase, I can't tell you. You'd hate me." Chase looks around quickly, takes a tighter hold of my hand, and leads me into an empty classroom, which happens to be the girls bathroom. Girls who are washing their hands gasp. Chase rolls his eyes as a few girls come out of their stalls and mimic the others.

"Oh, Calm down. I'm not looking at your hoo-hoos." He scoffs before turning to me.

"Bree you are my sister and I love you with all of my heart. I could never hate you."

I look over my shoulder and the load of girls crammed at the sinks look away quickly as if they hadn't been eavesdropping.

"I was with Marcus."

The girls gasp, I whip around.

"Do you mind?" Their eyes grow wide and they scurry out the door. I turn back to Chase but he's staring at the ground.

"You've slept with Marcus?"

I knew he'd be angry...

"He's not bad. We forgave him, remember? It's not his fault his father's insane."

_Ugh. Why am I defending him?_

"Okay... So what happened with Marcus..?" He trails off awkwardly.

"He did something."

"Did he hurt you? Or make you do something you didn't want to?" He asks loudly. I lock the doors to the bathroom.

"No! Well, not really."

Chase's face relaxes. "Okay, so what?"

"Davenport, Dad, changed him. Marcus isn't a bionic android. He can do anything a human can do."

Chase's eyes widen. "He got rid of his bionics for you? Wow, he must really love you."

I rub my forehead._ I hadn't thought about like that..._

I continue.

"But Dad, he changed me, too. I still have my bionics but I can ...conceive -"

"Babies?"

"Um-yeah."

"And you were with Marcus yesterday, as humans. With, I assume, no protection."

"Well, I still thought he was only 1/3 human! I didn't think it mattered."

Chase looks at me the same way Marcus had.

"Oh, Bree -"

"Stop that. That's the same thing he said."

Chase sighs. "We have to tell Davenport."

"Are you crazy!? He'd be heartbroken. I'm his_ little girl_."

Chase looks at me as if to say '_Oh, now you wanna be his little girl.'_

"Not anymore, and besides he can help-"

"No! I can figure this out on my own! I can take care of it, okay? I'm probably not even..."

"Pregnant?" he says abruptly.

"Yeah," I pause as I rub my eye. "_That_."  
...

**I really would like more reviews! So please R&R the story when you can, I really need to know if I'm on the right track. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I'm probably more likely to respond to my tumblr: .com**

**-Yanna3000! 3**


End file.
